Independent
by AngelKougaeri
Summary: Post Pitch Black. Jack and Riddick are in New Mecca, and Jack is saved from mercs by a hooded killer. Who is it, and is it any surprise Riddick's found an interest in them? Read and review. UPDATED 02.09.06! Not a mary sue!
1. Blood Pool

**A/N: So this will be my first Pitch Black fic. Re-edited, reposted and hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is a copy of the DVD an I aint sellin it! ;D

**Prologue**

**Background Info: **

**I haven't seen The Chronicles of Riddick _yet,_ so lets pretend it hasn't happened. Riddick was 33 in Pitch Black, Jack was 14. I'm just going with my own ideas here; so don't get furious over the ages and what not. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Set seven years after P.B, Riddick and Jack are on New Mecca having visited the holy man, and fellow survivor Imam. **

**Rumors are flying around though; about a ruthless murderer – practically Riddick's equal – being caught and on their way to be locked up in the slam on Zodia, twenty three days away from Helion. Zodia being almost as intolerable as the universally and infamously known Crematoria. **

**Riddick wouldn't care less, if it weren't for the fact that this killer was spotted in New Mecca only days after they arrived on the planet and Jacks pretty sure the criminal in question, saved her from being carted off and sold to mercs, when she wandered off into a market without Riddick's knowledge, unarmed. **

**What our anti-hero finds even more interesting is that the prisoner did him more than the one favour. They murdered Toombs and a horde of thirty other mercs on New Mecca in the final massacre that brought them down, and got them caught, the following day of Jacks ass being saved. **

**So, naturally, Riddick wants to meet this killer, Jacks 'guardian angel' and find out just how tough the fucker is. **

**Trouble is. He's in for a real shock that involves his past, all of 22 years ago…**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Jacks POV. **

Stay indoors. Stay indoors! Is he crazy? Okay, so that was a stupid question, because sometimes with Riddick, you can never tell. Although sometimes, just out of boredom, I have chased the possibilities. But then I guess I'd be just as equally crazy wouldn't I?

There was no way, on a day when the sun was shining as brightly as today, that I was gonna stay indoors like a good little 'tag along' and read some boring book of Imam's. Hell no!

So now, here I am. In the biggest bazaar I have ever laid my eyes upon. I figured we needed some new gear. You know, like clothes, maybe weapons…

God this weather is brilliant. I've actually got my hair down for a change. So much better than the buzz cut I had back on the Hunter-Gratzner when I was faking myself as a boy. Spose I should find Riddick a shiv or two. I know how much he loves those…

**End Jack's POV**

Pushing her way through the market, Jack had a fair idea of what she was after and within ten minutes of being there; she'd already bought herself and her male companion a few decent pairs of cargo pants, tank tops and t-shirts. Black of course. But if black wasn't an option for her, khaki or dark grey would do too.

Half an hour later, she was stood in awe in front of a weapons stall. 'A very closely guarded weapons stall…' she mentally noted at the four men dressed in traditional Muslim attire, holding rather large and mean looking blades. So with the most innocent looking smile she could summon, Jack approached the stall and was soon happily chatting away with the tough looking salesman about specific weapon impact and prices.

A beauty of a double-edged axe coated in some almost indestructible metal she couldn't care to remember was presented to her, but disappointedly, she had turned it down. She just didn't have enough to splash out on weaponry that sophisticated. She hadn't a clue how to handle it either, but it would've been a great present for Riddick. Shivs and plain old hand to hand combat were her best to fight with. Guns weren't completely out of question either.

In the end she settled on two blades and a shiv that she would pick up later on, after she had dropped off all the groceries and clothes she'd bought. 'Damn is this bag heavy.' She cursed inwardly. 'Sure I'm carryin half my weight in food an fuckin clothes here.' Shifting the strap of the bag over her shoulder and tightening her grip on the other bag that was straining her left arm, she wandered around aimlessly until she came to another weapons stand. Oblivious the several pairs of leering and dangerous eyes watching her every move.

"Good day to you." Greeted the owner, with a toothy smile. Some of his teeth were black, and some missing which made his appearance rather comical.

"Hey." She smiled, as her eyes roamed over the various knives and swords spread before her. Something to her right made the hairs on the back of her neck snap to attention and discretely under hooded eyes, she scanned her surroundings. 'Damn.' It finally clicked. She'd felt eyes on her most of the afternoon but this was different. To her far right she glimpsed him. "Mercs…" She muttered angrily to herself. She'd let her guard down and now she was in trouble. She was vulnerable.

Reaching a hand down to where her belt secured itself around her hips, Jack fumbled for a shiv, only to realise she'd ventured out unarmed. 'Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck…oh crap I'm in trouble!' Keeping a calm exterior, she looked up briefly to see the stall owner yapping away to another customer, and slowly she turned to her left only to snap back to face the stall again. "Shit!" She breathed. Another merc to her left had spotted her.

Swallowing hard she tightened her grip on the bag in her hand and looked to her right. No mercs. 'Thank fuck!' Turning fully to her right she made long swift strides through the thick of the crowds, ducking and weaving her way about. But she could feel them tailing her.

Breaking into a run, Jack shot through the streets, pushing past people furiously to find a break and escape, when suddenly she found herself running down alley. Dead end. "Shit!" Turning back in the direction she'd come, Jack collided with the barrel of a gun. She felt herself slowly being backed up against a wall as the bags she was laden with dropped to the floor.

"Now what's a pretty lil thing like yourself doin runnin around on your own, eh?" A sickening leer on the face of the fat, balding merc that had her pinned made Jack's stomach twist. His eyes menacingly roaming over her body with appreciation as he pressed the gun into her chest. "Look-ee here boys, I got us a treat." Her eyes widening, Jack fought the impulse to snap this guy's neck knowing full well that in doing so, she'd wind up with a blade or bullet in her side from one of the other mercs that now appeared to be surrounding her.

"Well this is a treat." Sneered another, a skinny, rather scrawny looking merc with ragged blonde hair licked his lips and pressed a blade beneath her chin into the soft flesh of her throat. "Worth a pretty penny I'd say." The other five mercs nodded and jeered their approval as Jack bit her bottom lip, a venomous glare piercing the one with blade aimed ready to slit her throat if she made a wrong move.

'Damnit, why didn't I listen to Riddick?' She groaned, but her face kept neutral as the one with the gun in her chest dropped his aim and backed off a little, allowing the merc with the blade to advance. Big mistake.

Kicking him in the balls, Jack grabbed his knife and plunged it into his stomach dragging it upwards before the others realised what was going on. Slamming the body forward into the group, she swung her leg around in a crescent kick and took out two of the other mercs with the powerful drive, when the feel of cold metal against the back of her neck made her freeze. Dropping her blood soaked hands to her sides, Jack watched as six more mercs appeared around her. She was completely outnumbered. Two from the first round, now seven more including the one who had her trapped from behind. "Shit." Her body tensed for the attack.

But it never came. As suddenly a dark figure dropped from the rooftops of one the buildings surrounding them, and pumped bullets into the merc that held the knife to her spine. She heard the body crumple to the ground, and glancing over her shoulder, Jack felt a little fear creep over her. Her saviour's shot was dead on. Bullets in both eye sockets…or where there used to be and one direct to the forehead. "Talk about overkill…" She muttered, turning back to the fight that ensued ahead of her.

Expecting to see Riddick, Jacks breath caught at the far slimmer hooded figure, tearing the mercs that had attacked her, limb from limb. Their screams tattooing themselves into her memory as the figure beat down on them skilfully without effort.

It was over in a matter of seconds, blood pooling at her feet, as the bodies lay strewn across the once quiet alley.

"You alright?" Jacks eyes snapped to her rescuer, and she nodded dumbly. She couldn't make out whether the voice was male or female, and the face was well concealed by the shadow of the hood. "You were doin pretty good yourself. But I didn't see a good out come on your behalf." Whoever it was, wasn't local. "Keep your ass safe next time, got it?" Jack frowned, but though better of making a smart-ass remark.

Before she could jump a quick fire round of questions, the figure, leapt up onto a ledge and propelled themselves back up onto the rooftop, leaving Jack to stand with her un voiced curiosity and thanks.

"Uh…later?" She muttered to herself, grabbing her bags, and she ran. Not looking back once, Jack shot off in the direction Imam's on strong sturdy legs, before anyone else arrived on the scene. 'Riddick's gonna kick my ass…' She groaned with an outward wince as she once again forced her way past the busy body people.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon! **

**x**


	2. The Downfall Massacre

**A/N: Second chappie here, any spelling mistakes are apoligised for in advance, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - TheDownfallMassacre

****

Winding up an old rusting metal stairwell, to the flat rooftop of what appeared to be an indoor market, set in the middle of the bazaar. A heart beat steadily and footfalls were as graceful as a panther, as the fugitive dashed across to leap onto a neighbouring building.

Every one of the senses tuned to superior perfection, above those who were close behind. The only stabbing weakness was hunger. To kill.

Dashing, leaping and vaulting away over the heads of the people below. Until, upon the highest rooftop to scale, they, the hunted stood and waited patiently, breath laboured from the thrilling chase. A glow of a smirk hovering over the neutral face they tried to preserve.

'C'mon, c'mon…you don't wear out that easy Toombs…don't let me down now.' As if on cue the merc appeared, eyes raging at his target, who seemed far too calm for his liking.

"Ah, here we are. Don't go down to easily do ya?" He chuckled, drawing out his gun from the holster on his thigh.

"I don't go down at all." Came the reply, and before he had a chance to respond, he was grounded on his back – his own weapon pressed into his forehead. But a sudden movement behind the two caught the fugitives' attention and gave Toombs an easy opening. Twisting from underneath his attacker, the merc pulled out a blade and in a swift arc, made a deep incision into the lower torso with an evil smile.

"You wouldn't be getting soft on me now would ya princess?" His maniacal taunt of laughter suddenly causing an eruption of rage from his target, who in a rising spin, drove a powerful kick to his head, almost knocking him out cold. But, bidden by the original distraction, the target turned to the meet the gaze of five other approaching mercs, temporarily leaving Toombs to recover, bloodied nose streaming on the dirty surface as his vision swam.

Cocking the gun, all but one of the mercs slumped down silently open mouthed with bullets riddling they're poorly armoured bodies before they could recognise what had hit them. The last went down with a shiv between his eyes.

Hatred flaring with an unmatched aggression, the now bleeding fugitive clenched the gun between sharp teeth and drew out two long blades strapped to the sides of the muscled thighs, turning back to Toombs with a suddenly calm expression that ran his blood cold with fear.

His screams closely following the gunshots as his limbs and torso were slashed and stabbed at. The final blow being the last remaining bullet in his own gun, between his terrified eyes as he screamed for mercy. But mercy would not be dealt out to those who crossed the paths of such an infallible adversary as this.

Unflinching, the ruthless killer swung over the edge of the building and slid down the drainpipes, ignoring the minor flesh wound of their own,to run athletically down an alley way, where yet more mercs approached and awaited.

* * *

**Updates soon!**

**x**


	3. Feelings and Impulses

**A/N: Tis me again, here's you're update. Reviews would be helpful! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Feelings and Impulses

Jack strode ahead of Riddick, much to his annoyance. Following their argument earlier, things had been a little tense.

He was so off-chartedly pissed off with her for going out unarmed yesterday, pissed off that she'd almost had her ass caught and even more wound up by the fact that he wasn't the one who had saved her hide from being on the next merc ship off the planet. But more than anything, he was just plain old pissed off with himself. Their argument had lasted a good long hour at the least, and having her scream, rant and rage in his face like that… To the point where words were becoming useless and they'd wound up wrestling on the floor of her bedroom. He had won of course; she would have been a fool to think she'd beat down on a seasoned killer like him.

But it had been the biggest turn on he had had in years. Paying for cheap thrills from the local brothels on the planets they encountered added to nothing even remotely close to the sexual tension pulsing between the two. He'd smelt her arousal from the adrenaline of the fight, and having her pinned there to the floor beneath him, noses almost touching, it had hit him like a meteor. He'd dragged himself away from the suddenly appetizing woman beneath him and fled the house.

Never had he felt so…. he wasn't even sure what it was he felt. But it was new, so to his hardened heart it was wrong and unwelcome.

Jack was Jack, still in his eyes, the fourteen-year-old kid he'd saved along with the holy man. But now, Jack _was_ something else. They'd fought before, but why did it finally take him so long to recognise what she was? _Not a kid now for sur_e His inner beast pointed out as somehow his eyes found their way to her ass as she walked with a sway of her hips, ahead of him.

Biting his lower lip until he could taste his own blood, Riddick drew his eyes away and swallowed hard, trying to push the way his body was reacting to her, deep into the back of his mind. This was bad. So how come he couldn't stop entertaining his own thoughts about it? Whatever the reasoning, his cold shower this morning had not helped at all, because he knew she had reacted the same way to him and his inner beast could only prompt the ideas that slipped in and out of his mind.

So holding his tongue, keeping his thoughts to himself and keeping it in his pants, Riddick followed her through the crowds of shoppers in the bustling market as she stormed towards the weapons stall she had been at just yesterday.

* * *

**Later on that day**

"You're not having it. So piss off bad ass." Jack spat defiantly and crossed her arms over her chest with a stern glare that he could only grin at with a small laugh.

"Now come on Jackie, I think its only fair that you give it to me." His grin widened at her angry growl and narrowed eyes, as she looked ready to pounce. He just loved fucking with like this.

"NO! Why should I?" He suppressed another laugh and stepped further towards her, cautiously aware of the weapon strapped to her waist.

"Because you intended to give it to me in the first place." Jack's scowl deepened and her hand slipped to her shiv, gripping it vice like as she stared her companion down angrily.

"Doesn't mean that you're getting it now you bastard." She ground out through gritted teeth not liking the look in his eyes as she felt herself being backed up against the kitchen counter. She was all to aware that he'd get what wanted in the end, but she wasn't going to be easy in giving it up to him. "Fuck off!" Tilting his head to the side, silver eyes almost mocking, he shook his head disapprovingly and shot forward, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides before she could lash out at him.

"Tsk tsk Jack, that kinda language isn't nice on a lady." Seething, she shifted her weight under his grip and tried to knee him in the balls, but he anticipated the move and kicked out her ankles with his feet, locking her so she couldn't make another attempt at an attack or try to escape. "Now. You bought me the mean lookin' shiv, and I'm goin' to take it. Besides, you owe me." He grinned again, and growling Jack tried to head butt him, unsuccessfully.

"Prick!" She yelled angrily, and rolled her eyes at his raised brow. "Bite me." A laugh that rumbled deep in his chest, vibrated through her and she suddenly realised just how close they were. _Real close_. She gulped.

"Now come on kid, play fair." Eye's raging, Jack tightened her jaw and tried to head butt him again, and this time she connected – only not with his head.

Not believing what he was doing Riddick's eyes slipped shut as he dodged her attack, and found another way to distract the feisty woman trapped under his superior strength, surprised when she responded with barely a fight.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… _Jacks mind was a blur as her eyes failed her and closed, responding to Riddick's lips crushing her own almost taking her breath away as his tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth, wrestling with her own.

_What the hell am I doing! This is Jack! Oh shit, this is gonna bite me on the ass…hard. _Mentally kicking himself shitless, Riddick tried to pull back but was met with a frustrated moan and he melted instantly, kissing her back passionately, furiously and allowing the grip on her wrists to subside until one arm wrapped itself around her waist to pull her closer to him.

With one arm now free, Jack ran her hand up his well-muscled bicep to wrap around his neck as he drew her closer, his athletic body pushed between her legs still leaning against the kitchen counter.

_Why the hell haven't I hit him yet? What the fu- _Suddenly Riddick pulled back, breath laboured and his eyes staring into hers with uneasy surprise at their actions. Her lips swollen from his kiss. Then he was gone like a blur, leaving her there in Imams house to mull over what they had done.

Pressing the tips of her fingers to her mouth upon which Riddick had only moments before been devouring, she regained her breath and curled her other arm around her waist. _Wait a minute…son of a…_ Fingering the hilt where her new shiv had been, Jack let a defeated but uncaring smile dance onto her face as she slowly regained some composure and wandered to her room, thoughts of the searing kiss still imprinted fresh on her memory as she walked.

* * *

Sat at a table where the lights in the bar could barely reach, Riddick stared into his half drank beer, still mulling over the kiss and still contemplating what to do. It was almost sunset now. He'd been here over a couple of hours and he wasn't sure on whether he should go back to Imams or just sit here until closing time and find another bar. Of course he'd have to face Jack some time, probably better sooner than later. But what would he say?

His brow knitted into a frown as he thought his options over, and draining what was left of his beer, pushing his goggles back over his eyes, he rose from his seat and left. _Lets get this bitch over with_ He breathed deeply and headed off in the direction of Imam's house with an uneasy feeling of what to say.

* * *

**A/N: So? What d'ya think? Reviews pretty please! **

**-x-**


	4. Toombs

**A/N: Me again - if this is getting confusin', well sorry! I'm a confusin' person sometimes. I've read over this a couple times but there are probably still some spellin' mistakes here and there. Hopefully it should make sense!**

**Thanks to JacklynK for reviewin', mightily helpful! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Pt 1 – Toombs**

****

**Fugitives POV** - Somewhere the other side of New Mecca whilst Jack and Riddick are in the market, previously that morning (before the kiss) 

_I have this nightmare sometimes. Where Toombs has me back on Zodia, chained to what was left of the ceilin' in my cell, drivin' hot pokers into my skin. Only in the dream, I can't escape and I don't know why. It's almost like all of my fight's been fought, and there's nothin' left inside of me. I just hang there, barely clothed, nothin' to live for as he tortures me. A sick grin on his face._

Somewhere to the left a small scuffle caught the killers' attention. The smell of fear staining the air as an amateur merc tried his best to stealthily wind up the small stone steps to where the hunted lay in wait, blades at the ready.

_I haven't drawn this much blood in a long, long time… Savin' that girls hide from those grimy mercs yesterday had to…just had to be my downfall. I've killed too many in only two days. Twenty odd idiots yesterday, savin' the girls ass and finally stickin' it to Toombs. That got the mercs pissed hah hah... Toombs musta known it was me who butchered all those stupid fools, heh. He'd been tailin' me since I broke out of Zodia last month. Killed nine more this morning too. So I guess I've worn my welcome out on this planet._

Tightening the tourniquet around the deep gash around the left forearm from an earlier encounter this morning, the shadowed killer quickly checked the wound Toombs had made and then slunk to a better position behind a wall.

_Now I've got a witness, so I gotta get some new gear. Change my clothes, keep to the dark. Get off this stupid planet. So much for a safe 'haven'…_

Creeping from behind the wall when the mercs back was turned, the fugitive attacked and snapped his neck in a matter of seconds without a sound. Turning to where the idiot had come from, the killers' eyes caught sight of four more making there way across an open courtyard.

_Gee…guess every merc within distance wants a piece of my ass now they've found out I'm here. But considering the price over my head, I'm not surprised. Just at how many are here. Toombs was goin on about some other payday that had showed up here the day before I killed him…said something like he'd be livin' the dream an retiring early. Whatever…_

Jaw tightening, the killer slunk backwards into the shadows and crept up the side of a building until the rooftops of New Mecca were clear all around, escaping the view of the mercs below.

**Flashback Three Days Ago**

"You know, it was a big mistake for ya to bust outta the slam." Toombs sneered as he trained his gun at the chest of what would be a great payday. "You still haven't answered all my questions yet, and I promise the second I've got you back in that cess pit I'm gonna re-chain ya to the ceilin and beat the shit out of ya till you give me my answers." His eyes shined menacingly with delight.

"That a promise sweetheart?" Toombs finger hovered over the trigger as his eyes flared with rage.

"You're gonna tell me what you did with my wife!" The roll of eyes from his target only drove the merc even harder to push the trigger and kill. It wouldn't be the best idea though, considering the price was more if the bastard was alive. "Where is she?" He roared and his five accomplices backed off a little unsteadily. So apparently, this was personal.

"You still not over that? Geez I was like what, fifteen, you're holding quite a grudge Toombs." The barrel of the gun dug into chest of the grinning target. "I told you, she's fine. Got herself a life now." Toombs eye narrowed as he stepped further forward.

"And you're gonna tell me where." His payday looked at him amused and he slowly counted to ten in his head. Killing the fucker was not a good idea, no matter how much he desperately wanted to.

"Hmm…nah. But it was great catching up with you twinkle-toes." Gritting his teeth the merc growled. He felt like tearing the smug smile of this killers face. Then suddenly he changed his game plan, as if remembering something and a smile slowly worked its way back onto his face.

"Heard Riddick's appeared on this dumb ass planet recently too. You ever heard of Mr Richard B. Riddick princess?" A look of pure aggravated boredom passed over the payday's face as Toombs began to chuckle. "Now he…he is an even bigger prize." Time to rile the fucker up "An even better killer than you. Worst of the worst you see." Suddenly the eyes of the killer were showing signs of interest.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure I'd enjoy a good round of 'Beat the Bad Merc Shitless' with him wouldn't I?" Toombs' smirk only widened as he leaned closer.

"Heh… I'll drag both your scrawny ass's back to slam. Somewhere where the weather will be a little…warmer, shall we say?" The mercs behind him began to grin and nod, talking amongst one another knowingly when one, a skinny, dark haired and goofy looking idiot with a rifle slung over his shoulder piped up.

"Yeah boss, Crematoria. Let the fuckers burn!" He jeered, as Toombs slowly shook his head.

"Nah, I'm thinking we lock this here little murderer up in a cell with Riddy boy. Let 'em tear each other apart, an' see who comes out top. An me? Well, I'll be startin' my early retirement. You two combined are worth a couple million credits at least." His cronies laughing and joking behind him missed the death glare their payday shot Toombs and the hand that shoved his gun away to grip him tightly around the throat.

"I'll never go back to slam." Toombs pulled a knife from his belt as his other hand tried to grasp the killers' throat, but to no avail, as the hand carrying the blade was crushed under a strong grasp until he dropped it with burning eyes.

"Where. Is. My. Wife!" He bit out rasping. The mercs behind him now fully aware of what was happening. The killer only smirked and threw him back into his crew.

"Kiss. My. Ass." Seething, Toombs leapt to his feet snatching a pulse gun from one of his mercs. But he was too late, as the shadow of his payday vanished over a rooftop into the night with a taunting laugh ringing in his ears.

****

**End of Flashback**

Deciding it was clear, the fugitive slid down a rusting drainpipe to the ground and into the shadows that would be sufficient enough to conceal them.

"Where do think they'll take him? Butcher Bay? I heard it's real bad there…" Sat in a porch, huddled in a circle with wide eyes and eager ears, three young teenagers sat whispering to one another not so quietly. The killer's curiosity instantly lit as they listened in on the youngsters' conversation.

"What makes you think it's a him, my mom said any killer is an it. Their not human." A wry smile teased its way across the hidden face at the gossiping. "And besides, what would you know about Butcher Bay?" The first boy scowled.

"Will you two shut up, they're taking 'em to Zodia, my dad's on guard patrol remember?" A girl, the youngest looking snapped. "I over heard him talking with my older brother about it." The second boy shrugged.

"Well, whatever, just make sure lock your windows and doors at night." He teased dodging a swipe from the girl who pouted.

"Shouldn't you brats be at school?" The three shot to there feet in surprise and turned to look in the direction of the voice to find no one. "Kinda rude to gossip about people behind their backs too. Didn't anyone teach you manners?" The older boy, looked to his friends with a confused expression. "Don't worry, I won't bite. Just passing by really. But to say I'm not human…" Stepping from the shadows, dried blood visible on the blade dangling loosely at the end of an arm, the fugitive chuckled at the wide-eyed terrified faces of the three children before them as they stood in the light. "Don't worry, I don't do kids. But watch your tongues, 'cause there are people out there that do." Swallowing hard the girl stared eye to eye with the black-cloaked figure before her and her friends.

"Are…are you really it…the killer I mean?" She squeaked in a small voice that the figure sighed at.

"What do you think?" Keeping eye contact with the girl, the killer sheathed the dirtied blade, but the sound of boots crunching in a steady march drew the eyes from the unbelieving teenagers, as the guards came into view.

"Hey! You there, stay where you are!" With one last look at the kids the killer shrugged and back flipped, leaving the teens to stare open mouthed as the hooded figure vaulted up the side of a building and vanished over the top.

* * *

**Back in the market**

****

Jack stood with her back to Riddick, a smile across her face as she paid for the three shivs and said her thanks before turning around to face her convict with a stare. "Okay. So that's it, anything you wanna do before we go back?" Riddick shrugged passively and Jack took it as a no, rolling her eyes.

The sound of angry yells to their right caught the attention of most of the people crowding the market as armed guards poured into the area some asking questions and holding up posters, while others checked all the hiding places possible.

"Jack…I think we oughta get our ass's moving." Riddick muttered as he grasped her arm, subconsciously pulling at the hood covering his face to make sure he couldn't be recognised. But her eyes had locked onto the image on the posters that the guards were showing.

"No…wait." Riddick gave her a stupefied look that she decided to ignore. "Riddick, you see the sketch on those posters they're waving around?" The hooded man nodded and was about to speak when Jack cut in. "That's them, the person that saved my ass yesterday. I swear, whoever it is, killed those mercs." He looked at her and then at one of the posters that a guard shoved in a nearby woman's face. It clearly read 'Wanted for murder, subject extremely dangerous. Do not approach. Alert Police Guard on sight!'

The image was vague considering. A slim figure in black boots, black cargos, hoodie and ankle length trench coat, a bandana covering the face so that only a pair of dark eyes could be seen. In each gloved hand, a long bloodied blade. "You sure?" Jack nodded and pulled on his arm.

"Positive." Following her in the direction of Imam's house he overheard one of the guards they passed run up to a guy who looked like the chief.

"Been spotted two miles south of here sir, scared the life out of some kids who were skipping school." The chief nodded and rounded in his men as they moved out of the market.

Riddick's brow furrowed as he processed the information. It felt like someone was on his turf, he'd been that used to being the only person who stuck so much fear in people. Tightening his grip on Jacks arm, he stayed closely behind her as they pushed past people, when she suddenly stopped and batted his hand away with a glare. "I'm still pissed at you! Stop invading personal space you jack off!" Rolling his eyes behind his goggles at her colourful choice of words, Riddick ignored her and grabbed her by the hand, disregarding her protests as they made there way 'home'.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a lickle bit longer oops...nevermind, updates soon. **

**Reviews?**

**-x-**


	5. Authority

**A/N: Here i be again!It might be awhile before i can update again, not too long though! I have other fics to post and a ton of coursework to get finished 'sob sob'. Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Pt 2 – Authority**

****

Riddick wasn't even half way near Imam's when he suddenly heard shouting and caught sight of a darkened figure leaping from one rooftop to another, local guards chasing after in whatever way possible.

Then something clicked in his mind. Why hadn't he noticed it before? There was a heavy smell of blood in the air around him, mixed with fear, and most of all, death.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Riddick silently followed the people that were chasing after the figure and the guards with intrigue, catching parts of conversations of gossipers.

"Said _it_ killed yesterday too!" Cried an excited voice of a youth.

"Blood everywhere, clean cuts! A murdererous fiend!" Shuddered an old woman whispering in her doorway with a friend.

"Such a massacre…" Another voice squeaked disbelievingly. "I've never seen so much blood in my life!"

Riddick glanced at the frightened faces of the people he passed. So used to it being him that people were usually afraid of. He had to find this fucker himself because now he was really interested.

* * *

Curious eyes surrounded the scene as the local police guards tried to get a hold of the heavily bleeding suspect they were cornering in the midst of a homely neighbourhood. But still armed with a deathly looking blade encrusted with the days drawn blood, they had no chance of even getting within five feet without getting their throats slashed at lightning speed. Even now, injured and worn, this killer was still a danger to be around.

Shocked, intrigued expressions were on the many faces that stood gasping at the heavily breathing form of a true killer in the midst of their peaceful world. Mothers drug away wide eyed children, elders stood and muttered whispered prayers to their gods, youths were chattering excitedly and trying to get a better view, whilst among them, hooded and kept in the shadows, silver eyes stared through dark tinted goggles steadily at the figure backed against a wall. A dark bloody trail leading to where the murderous 'creature' now crouched against a wall, holding tightly to their side with a calm placid expression. Only the dark blazing eyes could be seen under the heavy black hood and the black bandana covering the face.

But he, Richard B. Riddick, the 'Big Evil', seasoned murderer and ex con still on the run from mercs, could see past the anger in those dark angry eyes.

The smell of fear from the surrounding spectators was expected, but there was another kind of fear in the air too. The killers. Not a fear of being caught, or of dying – but a fear of something else. Almost like being afraid of being weak.

For a moment those cold calculating eyes locked with his. He tightened his jaw in surprise. This killer was almost feral, animal like. _Defeat._ Only for a flicker of a moment did he see it. A disbelieving look of defeat and anger at being born out in the open so nakedly. _Pain_. Even from where he was stood, at least twenty-seven feet or so away, could the blood be seen seeping through the fingers grasping the injured side.

Sweeping those dark eyes over the gradually thinning crowd, calculating the next move and searching for escape. Riddick smirked to himself, tempted to help out. The crowds were being ushered away by over anxious guards and soon enough only he, hidden by the shadows; the armed police and the killer in question were left in the area.

Silently, eyes locked with one of the older looking men who trained a pulse gun steadily. Dark eyes piercing blue.

"What are you looking at murderer? Drop you're weapon and surrender, you are surrounded and out numbered. We will shoot if you make a wrong move. Understand?" The chief guard yelled.

"How bout you and yours back off and I'll leave this idiot planet without having to butcher any one else, understand?" _Female_ Riddick smirked to himself again. _Defiant even faced with death. _

"Drop the weapon!" Patience wearing thin, the chief stepped forward, his finger tightening on the trigger. _Big mistake _Silently chuckling, Riddick folded his arms across his chest and eyed the woman as she held up the sharp blade nonchalantly tossing it a side wards glance.

"This old thing? Harmless really, she is." A menacing glint shone across her eyes. "Unless…" With a sudden burst of speed, she was up behind one of the younger police guards, blade at his throat in a blur. "Nah ah ah, tsk tsk. If you shoot me, you shoot your rookie here." Leaning into the young guards ear as his arms went slack with fear, she whispered sweetly, almost apologetically. "Sorry baby, but your going to have to give me that toy of yours. Be a good boy now, and I'll see to it you don't get you're throat slit, kay?" Nodding dumbly he passed he his weapon and swallowed hard.

"Yes ma'am." He croaked, eyes darting to the chief guard pleadingly. "Sir…"

"Now!" The chief guard roared. As soon as the command was voiced, Riddick saw one of the forty-armed men fire a tranquilliser into the shoulder of the heavily bleeding killer. Clenching her jaw, she threw a glare over her shoulder, aiming the pulse gun at her attacker and firing, before glancing round to the dart protruding from her already beaten shoulder.

"Damn." Momentarily distracted the chief took the opportunity and yelled for his man to duck as he fired a shot at her head, hitting her square between the eyes as she turned with wide dark orbs trying to catch up with the movement around her. The force of the shot propelling her backwards to the solid ground breathlessly.

Riddick slipped silently away heading to his original destination as the guards surrounded her unconscious body and bound her with chains, dragging her away from peering eyes. He'd catch up with her later…

* * *

**A/N: I think I could have written this chapter a little better but I got a little side tracked 'tut'. I can always come back to it i s'pose!**

**Reviews? Pretty please!**

**-x-**


	6. Come And Get It

**A/N: Thanks to JacklynK again! 'feels all loved' lol. Managed to sneak some time in and get this written, hopefully it shouldn't be forever until the next chap. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Come and Get It**

_Heart drumming in her throat, pulsing uncontrollably through her body and creating the slightest of shakes through her young frame, the child tried to push her way further backwards into the closet, where her back hit solid wood with a soft bump. Cursing under her breath, she swallowed hard. Wrapping her arms around her knees as she drew them underneath her chin._

_A scream from downstairs as her mother fought her father. _

_The sound of something smashing and then the sound of a body hitting the floor. _

_Whimpering..._

_More shouting. Heavy footfalls and then the quick heavy stomps on the stairs._

_The bedroom doors being flung open, rooms ransacked in the frenzied search. _

_The closet door being torn from its hinges and a set of cold angry eyes glared down. "Lets see if you're just as much as a whore as your mother is you little bitch." Strong hands wrenching her from the safety of the closet as she was thrown across the room to hit the end of the large bed with a painful yelp._

_"ALYSSA!" Her mothers' cry tore through the house as the man she called father beat down on her like an animal. Each hit leaving a tattoo in her memory. What had she done wrong?_

The guard tossed a wary glance at the unconscious seizing figure in the cage behind him. Those were some good strong bars between him, the supposed emotionless killer chained within and from where he was standing, gun in arm, she looked like a helpless child having a bad nightmare. At least he was stood a good few ten feet away.

Only difference was, that he he'd seen the body count of her massacre across New Mecca, and seen the reports that came across over the galaxy to confirm her identity. The medic had seen to it that all her wounds were treated, despite a reasoned argument from the Chief and many other guards who just wanted to see her get sent back to slam where she belonged.

Now, instead of the black heavy clothes she had worn to conceal herself from the world before were replaced. Her slender but athletic body covered with a grey vest and black shorts.

His hazel eyes didn't miss the scars that decorated her arms and legs. His attention however was drawn back to the girls face. Dark chestnut hair drawn up in a messy braid that travelled down to her lower back, pale skin that looked like it hadn't seen the sunlight, or any light at all in years. Her full lips dry and cracked with a thin white scar interrupting the beauty of them on the left side of her lower lip, trailing about a inch down onto her chin.

What could drive a woman this beautiful to be a ruthless murderer? Breathing deeply, he turned away from her and tried to ignore the whimpers that escaped her mouth as she convulsed in her deep slumber.

* * *

**Imam's House**

Riddick involuntarily let out a soft growl. His plan had not gone the way he had hoped at all.

**Flashback…**

_Silently making his way to the entrance of Imam's house, Riddick pushed the thoughts and images of the woman he had witnessed being captured only moments before. **So that was Jack's guardian angel huh** His inner beast chuckled. He'd definitely like to catch up with the woman; she'd saved Jack for him and killed a hell of a lot of mercs. _

_But right now, he had important matters at hand. Like talking with Jack. Explaining himself, and that part was not his favourite. He never had to explain himself to anybody and yet here he was for what had to be the first time in his life, worrying what he was going to say to the girl he'd suddenly grown an attraction to. **Not a girl Riddick, not a little girl anymore** He reminded himself almost angrily as his mind wandered back to the image of her hips swaying angrily ahead of him in the market. _

_Biting down on his lower lip, he opened the large wooden doors and quietly made his way into the building where he was greeted with the sight of Imam carrying a sleeping Ziza in his arms up to bed. "Ah, good to see you Richard." He whispered trying not to disturb his sleeping daughter. "Little one has worn herself out for the day, I shall be down in a moment." He chuckled and proceeded to carry on up the staircase as Riddick moved further into the house, headed for the kitchen where Lajun stood leaning against the counter, blowing at the steam rising from a drink clasped between her hands._

_"Riddick." She tilted her head to him with a small smile in acknowledgement to his presence. He bowed his head slightly and removed the hooded cape he wore, his body tense. _

_"Is Jack here?" His deep voice ground out, quicksilver eyes hidden behind his dark goggles masking the curiosity they really held. _

_"Behind you Big Evil." He shot a look over his shoulder; surprised he hadn't heard her creep up on him, if she had at all. **She's getting good at that…** Turning his body fully to face her as she leaned against the wall, a hand on her hip as she stared at him through serious eyes, her lips pursed as she dropped her gaze to the floor, that was suddenly a hell of a lot more interesting. Riddick watched silently as she scuffled her feet._

_A muffled giggle from upstairs caught their attention, and setting her drink down on the counter Lajun smiled to herself as she watched the two. Clearing her throat, both looked up at her. "I think I shall go help my husband settle Ziza." She pushed past Riddick's vast form making her way towards the staircase leaving them in silence._

_"We need to talk." Jacks eyes snapped to his at the broken awkward silence. She merely nodded and moved slowly into the living area, sitting down on the arm of the couch as Riddick followed her uneasily._

* * *

_Imam listened at the top of the stairs to the angry whispers being thrown across his living room and decided it would be better if he followed his wife back into their daughter's room. _

* * *

_"Stop being such an ass Riddick!" Jack bit out angrily. Her face flushed and merely inches from his as they continued to argue, for what seemed to have been for the last half hour, and their voices were starting to rise. _

_"Stop being so fuckin difficult!" He shot back eyes blazing, the goggles pushed back onto his forehead. "I've told you once and I'm only saying it one more time. You're staying here with Imam. I can't risk you with mercs on my back!" Jack laughed lowly and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Liar, you're just worried you'll end up jumpin' my ass." His eyes narrowed. "And back to that subject – why does it bother you so much?" His eyes shut momentarily as he breathed out heavily, a hand rubbing his right temple. "C'mon Riddick! Am I that repulsive?" He looked at her with an unbelieving expression and shook his head slowly._

_"Jack, you're anything but." She frowned, her eyes showing her surprise. "I was s'posed to take care of you, not…" He swallowed hard and slumped onto the sofa behind him. "Not… Look, you grew up, it took me too long to realise that." He sighed and pulled the goggles from his head, toying with them in his lap._

_"And what, now you like what you see?" His silence answered her question and her mouth gaped open for a moment before she caught herself. "You're not leaving me here to help me at all Riddick. I think we both know that I'm a little too far gone past the innocent barrier." She moved closer to him, sinking to her knees as she grasped his hands. "Look at me." **DON'T look at her; do not look at her bad ass. It'll be your undoing. Don't do it. **"Riddick…" Betraying himself he looked up into her green eyes and melted. **How does she do that? Damnit!**_

**Back to present**

At his growl, Jack smiled against his neck between kisses as she made her way to his jaw line, one hand wrapped over his shoulder while the other rested against his chest. Who'd have thought that Big Evil would give in that easily? She still wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Either way, if she was it would be yet another amazing dream about her and Riddick. They'd been going on for quite a while too.

"Jack…" He warned with a husky voice, that she only grinned at as she felt his hands slide further up her thighs as she straddled him on the sofa. She heard him swallow, his breath hitching as her lips brushed his featherlike. Bringing both of her hands to cup his face, she breathed a silent moan as his hands went to her hips, pulling her closer as they drowned into the kiss. Both blissfully unaware of the holy man descending the stairs until Riddick heard the first creak of the wood and pulled away abruptly.

He shot to the other side of the room, leaning against the fireplace, leaving Jack to sit blushing wide eyed sprawled across the sofa, her back to Imam who was totally unaware of what he had almost walked in upon.

Her eyes fixed on Riddick who stood staring into the fire with his jaw tight, rose from her position and turned to Imam with a sweet smile. "Ah, I see whatever the two of you were arguing about earlier is settled, yes?" His words caused Riddick look up in panic, but his face remained calm.

"You could say that." Jack's eyes flashed innocently. "Um, I'm kinda beat I think I'll go to my room, chill for a bit." She pursed her lips as she passed the holy man for the stairs, her eyes locking with Riddick's as she ascended.

"Alright child." Riddick scratched at the back of his head defeated. _Women… _His growled inwardly, looking down when something caught his attention.

"Where's my shiv?" He muttered aloud, to which Imam who had settled himself in the sofa raised an eyebrow. "Where the…" His eyes narrowed. _Bitch_

"Richard?" He looked towards the holy man and huffed storming towards the staircase a little faster than he expected.

"Bitch stole my shiv." He ground out, dismissing the protests from Imam to keep quiet as he shot upstairs towards one of the guest rooms. Jacks'. The soft glow of light appearing beneath the doorway as he approached, slipping the goggles back over onto his forehead, he stormed into her room without knocking to find her sat cross legged on the edge of her bed, shiv in hand and a wicked smile across her face.

"Took your damn time." She smirked as he closed the door not so quietly behind him.

"I'm gonna ask once. Give it back." Jack cocked her head to the side and licked her lips with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Come and get it." She sing sang. The breath was knocked out of her before she had chance to comprehend the impact of her words, and Riddick had her pushed back into the mattress in a searing kiss, her hand dropping the shiv to the floor as they became an entanglement of limbs.

* * *

**A/N: You know what to do by now me dears, press the lickle blue button and review! -x-x-**


	7. Disconnected

****

**A/N: Well, damn, it's been a while hasn't it? Had probs uploading for some reason...grrr... **

**This chapter has a few references to child abuse and rape, so if you feel it would offend you, don't read. Not a happy chapter, but relevent to the story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated - heck you might get some cotton candy for it lol. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Disconnected**

****

_Dark ebony eyes fixed on the solid wood door that stood between her and the devil outside. Understanding the situation wasn't necessary – the knowledge at present, was that it was wrong. It hurt. Both physically and psychologically. _

_She was five years old – how was she supposed to understand his reasoning? Or her mothers' death? She was an innocent, until he took all her innocence away and forced her to grow up faster than any child should. _

_The truth was, after a year of his sadistic torture, she did understand. Her young mind had developed in the ways of understanding, learning to hate and somewhere deep within her newly tainted soul, something awakened. Something dark. _

_Her instincts had bettered themselves; allowing her to know when he was close, predict his actions before he attacked. But no matter how often she had tried to defend herself, kicking, biting and screaming – he would beat her into the wall or floor to shut her up. _

_So now that's what she did. Kept quiet, didn't fight back and suppressed any and every urge to cry, remembering her mothers cold, dull eyes as she lay dead and still, crimson streams of her dying blood pooling at the feet of the stairs where she had crawled to in a desperate attempt to save her only child. _

_She remembered, a year to this day how he had found out she wasn't his daughter, had beat and raped her mother, the same fate became her own. Only she didn't die, he kept her as a trophy like the sick twisted bastard that she came to know him to be. She was the one to clean her mothers' blood from the stairs while he rid the house of her body. She was the one who sat numb in the house on her own for days until he returned, drunk and still very much angry. _

_He became ruthless and ignorant over the months. _

_She became colder, number if possible. A shell of the innocent, carefree little girl she used to be. Her eyes no longer held the glow that most children's did. Her soul was tarnished. At five years old. _

_Today was like every other day. She would do what ever he ordered her to do around the house while he was out at work or with his unknowing workmates, knowing that if she didn't he would beat her for it and yet he would still come to her bedroom every night, dissatisfied with her attempts and beat her anyway. Take away another piece of her soul with him every time. Until there was nothing, left of her to recognise._

_Sat on the edge of her bed, the devil approached. His drunken slurring could be heard from down the hallway as his heavy footfalls pounded their daily drumming to her door. **Not tonight…** A voice, cold and stony whispered in her head as she fingered the kitchen knife in her hands._

_Five years old… _

* * *

**A/N: I'll update as soon as possible, but i have a ton of art coursework to drive through!**

**Review!**

**-x-**


	8. Remember Who You're Fucking With

**A/N: I feel so incredibly guilty for not updating sooner...but here it is, after much delay. Not that long, and to be honest reviews would be really helpful. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter7 – Remember Who You're Fucking With**

Frantic screams tore through the once still and calm air as another body was crunched against a wall. If they had been planning on redecorating the place with a new lick of paint, the fresh, angry blood splatter and chunks missing from the walls would definitely not have been what they were aiming for.

Shackles seemed to be irrelevant as silently she tore into the guards that surrounded her; several groaning and some silent with the scent of new death were behind her in the cage from which she had escaped with ease, despite the wounds and large amount of blood loss that this rampaging murderer had endured. She was silent, but all too aware that her escape from the planet was vital.

But in her haste to escape, her plan drew up flawed. It only hit her when the barrel of a bladed pulse gun tapped at the base of her neck. "Hold it right there." An unusually calm voice growled.

"What about if I wanna hold it over there by that there wall. Or maybe somewhere on the ceiling." The blade pushed further into her tender skin, and wincing she held her tongue.

"Quit acting tough, we both know you're feeling the strain of having lost so much blood in so little time." Two more weapons suddenly jabbed into either side of her rib cage and the guard who held the weapon to her neck strode around to face her, his hand firmly gripping her chin. "Saxon, bring more restraints, and you Neilson, get a team and clear away the bodies." Both guards nodded and did as they were told as the chief turned back to his prisoner.

"Aw, damn I'm gonna be dripping with more ice? These bracelets are just too beautiful to be on their own huh?" She indicated holding out her shackled wrists.

"Slam for you soon." He pressed his gun forward into her chest with a little pressure and cocked his head. "And don't bother to try any tricks or you'll be confined to solitary in the deepest pit for the rest of your damn life." She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly let a smirk stretch her swollen lips as the guard named Saxon reappeared and applied more restraints to her wary figure.

* * *

"Damn!" Her face flushed, lips craving the attention of his and her body pinned down beneath him, Jack fought the strong restraining hand that pinned her wrists above her head, down into the mattress. "Riddick I swear to…every unholy god, you better fuckin' let me go!" Arching and twisting under his vice grip, her green eyes bore into his silver ones angrily and threateningly.

Slowly, deliberately, his free hand trailed the curve of her hip as he leant forward, sweeping his mouth across her own, a satisfied smirk on his features as her eyes fluttered shut and a low moan escaped from her throat.

No longer resisting his restraint, Jack allowed Riddick to explore her mouth with his own, the heat crackling between their bodies as the room sheltering them from the eyes of their host, began to disappear as they lost themselves in one another's lust.

His hips grinding with hers hungrily, Riddick came crashing back down to reality and grabbed a hold of it desperately before he took things further._ Get a hold of yourself, you're a killer, she's too young…. look at you, you're pussy whipped!_ With an unknown new part of him begging not to, Riddick drew back almost breathlessly and nuzzled the feisty woman beneath him at the nape of her neck, trailing hot kisses to her ear. "Remember who you're fuckin with kid." Before she could register his words, he had released her and moved from the bed, grabbing the shiv he had sought, he left pausing only for a second to look back over his shoulder before he exited the room.

He'd only been gone for a few minutes before she grasped what was going on and her blood began to boil. He had wrestled and kissed her for a good half hour and then grabbed his shiv and left. He had toyed with her mind to just stride out casually like he could get away with it. _Who the hell does he think he is callin' me kid damnit!_

"Son of a bitch!" She half wailed, half whispered with a new found rage. Fixing her clothes and strapping a shiv of her own to the waistband of her pants, she shot for the door and as quietly as she could, tore down the hallway to leap down the stairs. "What the… where the hell is he? Imam?" The holy man looked at her over the rim of his glasses from his seat on the sofa and arched an eyebrow at her, not looking pleased to say the least.

"He left not only moments ago my child, said not for us to wait up for him. He will be back shortly." Jack fisted her hands and squared her jaw angrily. "You, young one, are not to follow him. It's getting late and it is getting darker outside. Go. Prepare for bed." She stared open mouthed at the elder for a second and raised a hand to her temples.

"Imam, I'm not a child, I'm more than capable of takin' care of myself. Where did Riddick go?" Sighing the holy man, rose from his seat and moved closer towards her. "C'mon! It's important, I need to know where he went, now."

"Jack! Please, Ziza!" He pointed upwards with pleading eyes and pursed his lips. "I do not know where Riddick has gone, just that he will be back soon, if not later." Jack threw her hands up into the air and strode to the front door impatiently.

"Screw it, I'll find him. Don't wait up for me, I've got a key." Nodding the elder rolled his eyes in defeat and watched silently as the feisty girl left to track down her convict.

* * *

**Okays, so let me know what you think, hope it read well!**

**-x-**


	9. Things I've Seen, Things I've Done

**A/N: It's been a while i know, sorry. Case of writers block, but i'm beating it i assure. Read, review and i'm a happy chica!**

**Chapter 9 – Things I've Seen, Things I've Done**

For once, he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and in doing so, found himself at New Mecca's central building of the police guard, where he was sure, the female murderer he had witnessed being cornered, had to be.

It was where they had the best security facilities. Well…to the standards on this planet anyhow.

Jack and her kisses still etched freshly on his memory, Riddick's thoughts were oddly collected, a little a buzz given the circumstances and sudden developments around him, but he felt he needed the fresh air anyway. It wasn't like he wanted to be kept cooped up all night either, so a little meet and greet and thanks to Jacks unlikely saviour was in order.

Stealthily, Riddick crept his way silently and undetected up to the building, easily making his way up onto the rooftop using gaps in the bricks of the wall, to sneak down through a skylight. **_This is too easy._** He inwardly smirked, keeping to what little shadows the wide hallways had to offer.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**Cells**

Staring at the dull grey wall on the other side of the room from her cage, eyes bore blankly, hiding the memories that flooded the murderesses mind as she recalled the events that had built her into such a ruthless taker of life.

She had discovered a taste for blood at a very young and usually innocent age. The part of a person's life where purity and naivety are usually preserved forever as that inner child, delicate and yet powerful in two colliding quantities.

Her first kill had been a matter of survival. Kill or be killed.

The son of a bitch had deserved every blow of that blade that she had rained down on him as an angry and suddenly soul vacant five year old. But his spilled blood would never replace or revive her mother. It would never bring back the life in her own eyes. She doubted her soul was even salvageable.

She had lived on the streets for almost a year after she murdered that man in cold blood and at six years old she shouldn't have understood the works of a mind that had taken another's life. She was subject to bullying more often than not by street kids, rich kids. But she fought back, built on her confidence. Learned how to survive on rats and rain water.

Survival seemed to be built into her mainframe – her inner killer craved for the blood and pretty soon it was more than just kill or be killed. She lusted the kill.

Every filthy scumbag she came across in her life, she would waste and her many decorative scars reminded her of the strength she had learned to build upon.

Her senses heightened to their best capability from the years of training she had endured herself through. Being an innocent looking vagrant child took her off whatever local authorities radars were looking for when they discovered the bodies.

There were many more deaths by her hands as she grew up, a loner. Hitch hiking secretly on ships across the universe. Many times she had been caught, and on most of those occasions she had been beaten and raped by the bastards that discovered her, then dumped on the nearest planet.

Aged twelve she was discovered hitching a ride on a merc ship. Not the best move on her part, but she was desperate.

The planet they had taken off from was notorious for child slavery and it was where the last ship's crew she had snuck upon dropped her off to fend for herself three years before.

The vessel was big for a mercs ship, telling her that they were either really good thieves, or just damn good at their job. But these mercs hadn't beaten her, they had taken one look at the feral glare in her eyes and saw the killer. So they manipulated it, used her to their advantage and kept her fed and clothed in the process. They bred a merc from a killer. Their worst mistake.

The one that disagreed with her being on the crew was Johns. The blue eyed devil. He left the crew not long after, on the hunt for some so called big shot murderer. News came round later when she was fifteen that Johns had been killed by the payday on some hell-like planet swarming with predatory winged abominations.

Arrogant moron.

They would never understand the resentment she harboured for their kind, but it paid well and by the age of eighteen she was one of the best mercs around.

But she hated it. She missed the rush of the kill. Lust for blood would keep her awake.

She snapped.

On one particular night, the team leader got nasty. Decided to have a little fun of his own, and made a misjudgement of character by pulling a move on her. She ghosted him for it, and all of a sudden the rush came back. The feel of complete control over some ones life in a sense of blood tickled her with need.

That night she slaughtered eight of the nine crew, one escaped. She never did find out or care where the idiot went. Simmons was his name, and besides her he had been one of the youngest on the crew. The stupidest, so it wouldn't surprise her if he were dead already.

Testing the restraints that kept her to the cage, she groaned at her predicament. **_One of the most feared and best killers goin'…. chained up in some dumb ass prison on a shitty little religious planet. Toombs if ya can hear me, I hate you brother._** Rolling her shoulders she tried to ease the tension in her muscles.

The guards were too shit scared to be in the room with her after last time. But it wasn't like they had to worry…much. She was practically chained to every bar in this stupid metal cage. So all she could do was sit and wait patiently like a good little murderer until the mercs came and dragged her ass off to hell.

Continuing to stare contemplatively at the wall, she began recalling more events from her life when the air suddenly began different.

**_Silent…_**

There _were_ four armed guards outside the cell door; she could smell their fear of her. Hear their breathing. Almost see the looks on their faces as they paced worriedly.

But now, she could only sense the presence of something similar to herself. Something lethal and mysterious lurking behind the solid metal door that kept her from civilisation.

It excited her inner demon. Made her flesh tingle with curiosity. Something masculine was outside her prison, and wasn't someone to be taken lightly.

The sound of a key twisting into the lock and bolts being shifted made a cold shiver snake up her rigid spine. Outwardly she was blank, emotionless.

Cold

But inwardly, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

It was playtime.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Nudging the large steel door forward Riddick cocked his head to the side and shook his head, smirking at the four unconscious guards. **_This was way too easy_**

Turning back to look into the cell, he kept his head to on a slight tilt and slowly strode towards the female killer he had sensed from five levels up. **_Trust them to chain her up in the basement, musta freaked em. Hah, I like this chick already_**

Crouching in front of the cage he tested the strength of the bars and watched the prisoner intently.

Chains were coiled around her arms, legs and torso, effectively binding her to the cage with little movement. She was cold looking, almost reminded him of himself when he'd last seen his reflection. Whenever that may have been.

**_Gotta be around Jack's age… _**He noted mentally, taking in the build of her slim but athletic body. The scars and fresh wounds on her skin, or the skin that was visible to him presently in the dimly lit room, made him snap his attention to her eyes.

They no longer looked blank, but fierce. Defiant and restless.

"You got a name sweetness?" Her jaw twitched and he gave a soft, deep chuckle. "Aww c'mon princess, I climbed five story's to meet your sorry ass. And you just sit here and snarl at the wall? No escape? Sweetheart – don't lose your flavour." Her eyebrows quirked and her dark orbs seemed to glow much more fiercely as she sat, still and rigid as a statue.

"Visiting hours are over baby, and unless you fancy getting your throat slit, I suggest you get your dumb ass outta here. It aint a petting zoo little man." Riddick's brow shot up in amusement.

"I'm guessing you don't like the service." Her head cocked to mirror his.

"Or the company, present included." Riddick nodded and rose to stand at his full height, forcing her to look up at him from her seat.

"I don't get it." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are we done with the pleasantries? Because I'm just itching for a fight." He pursed his lips and stared at her intently, well aware that she wasn't able to see his eyes behind the dark goggles.

"Why would some psycho-bitch killer save the life of a girl she doesn't even know…from a bunch of dirty, perverted minded mercs…" He folded his arms and tapped a finger to his lips. "Maybe, just maybe the girl reminded her of herself." The prisoners' eyes narrowed.

"So your buds with the girl whose ass I happened drag outta a sticky situation. Your welcome. Now bye bye, I'm bored of you and your damn goggles." Riddick laughed again a small smile making its way onto his face. **_Hellcat, not much for company huh?_**

"Little girl, I'm offering to get your ass out of here. You honestly wanna go back to slam? I mean c'mon, they'll chain you up, beat the shit out of you and fuck knows what else." She sighed and closed her eyes. "And I'm stood here offerin' you a way out." Her eyes snapped back open and as she looked back up to him, he pushed the goggles up onto his forehead and leant down to her eye level as she spoke in an oddly calm tone.

"What's the catch? You think your gonna get a piece of my ass? How do I know you aint gonna sell me out to mercs motherfucker? I don't even know your sorry ass. How do you know I wont try and ghost your hide?" She leant as far forward as she could, eyes narrowed. But then she caught sight of the silver orbs that now stared silently back at her and her mind reeled. Where had she seen eyes like that before? Or heard those eyes mentioned?

This guy had a shine job, and they were hard to come by. She only knew of a few people ever having a surgical shine, and all of them were supposedly dead.

"I'm Riddick." Apparently, Richard B. Riddick wasn't dead.

She had sure as hell heard of him, not much to go by, just that he was lethal, not to be fucked with and in her career she had been more than once referenced as a similar killer to him. He was a myth. A legend. He had killed Johns. "And I aint after any favours or shit. I just see it fair I help the saviour of my little Jack." She squared her jaw and focussed on his eyes.

"Kirra." Riddick pulled the keys, which he had used to open the cell door with from a back pocket and fumbled for the correct ones to free the enigmatic creature in the cage.

**_Huh, names herself 'Dark Lady'…. this girl reeks of death. Ha, maybe we could create out own merry band of crazies. _**"Well _Kirra_, it's nice to finally meet ya." He drawled. "Promise to play nice?" She growled, something feral that made him shake his head with a smirk but he proceeded to free her anyway. She looked like she could do with some medical attention and he was going to return the favour for saving Jacks life whether she liked it or not.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**Love? Hate? Blah?**

**REVIEW!**

**-x-**


End file.
